Start-stop systems in vehicles equipped with internal combustion engines or internal combustion motors improve fuel economy in such vehicles by automatically stopping, or auto-stopping the engine when the vehicle comes to a stop, and automatically restarting or auto-starting the engine when sensed conditions are consistent with a desire by a vehicle operator to start moving again. The engine will not be auto-stopped when a demand for current is greater than a certain magnitude. To facilitate auto-stopping for the purpose of improving fuel economy, and to conserve battery power while in an engine-off mode of operation, certain high-demand electrical accessories may be selectively disabled during the engine-off mode. If during the process of auto-stopping, a substantial electrical load, like that associated with a heated windshield (HWS) is abruptly turned off, there will be sudden increase in a magnitude of the current and an associated voltage available to a vehicle power bus. The sudden increase in current and voltage would result in a sudden drop in demand on power from the vehicle's engine-driven alternator, causing a sudden increase of the engine speed, characterized as engine speed flare, that will impact operator drivability and satisfaction. On automatic restarting, when a substantial electrical load, like that associated with a heated windshield, is abruptly turned on, there will be sudden decrease of the voltage available to the vehicle power bus. The sudden decrease in current and voltage is associated with an increase in demand on power from the alternator, causing a sudden decrease or lugging or stumbling in the speed of the engine that will impact vehicle operator drivability and satisfaction.